dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs (Dark Arisen)
This page contains all Bugs or Glitches in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Some quest bugs from the original game remain - see Bugs (Dragon's Dogma). Quests The Final Battle * With the introduction of Dark Arisen it seems if the player leaves The Tainted Mountain and quits the game after having activated at least one pressure plate but has not opened the door, it will become impossible to subsequently open the door and continue the game. Skills Inflection * As of Dark Arisen, this Augment appears to have become bugged, in that damage taken whilst preparing a spell has instead increased by at least two times. Tenacity * The Tenacity augment has been known to activate, but still treat the Arisen as "dead". Pawns will still fight but ignore the Arisen (no healing or protection). Pawns may stand in place doing nothing (AI temporarily lost) while enemies continue to attack them and allies. Enemies may also ignore the Arisen completely. **The only solution is to either Godsbane or reload from an earlier save (e.g. Xbox Cloud or PS+ Cloud). **It is highly recommended to NOT save as this will permanently set the pawn's behavior. Quitting to the Main Menu or rehiring pawns will also not fix the odd behavior. Grand Brontide * Pawns never use this skill (i.e., the Grand version of High Brontide). Abyssal Anguish * This skill randomly adds a lot of debilitation effects after passing between gated areas. NPCs Clarus * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players have reported a location glitch which spawns another Clarus. Oddly, she can be found at the same location. **No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced that it affects the game in a negative way. Quina * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players have reported a location glitch which spawns another Quina. Oddly, she can be found at the same location or at both spawn locations (Cassardis and The Abbey) by traveling from one area to the other whether it be by foot or Ferrystone. **No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced that it affects the game in a negative way. Enemies Eliminator * If The Eliminator and Arisen are on separate elevation levels, when The Eliminator attacks with his Hammer Stomp (Stuns the player by stomping the floor and follows up with swift blow), the attack will not hit the player as the hammer can only attack objects on the same elevation. Skeleton Lord * The Skeleton Lords found in the Mountain Cottage will disappear if the battle is taken anywhere outside of the cottage. **This means they can only be defeated inside the cottage. Death * When Death spawns in the Garden of Ignominy (from the Entrance of Bitterblack Isle), if the player walks onto the balcony, Death will try to attack the player but will get stuck on the way - where Snakes (Pre-Daimon) or Leapworms (Post-Daimon) spawn. Unless the player stays away from the Lantern Light and has no Light Source of their own (like a Lantern), Death will stay there and do nothing. Stout Undead * Using Explosive Rivet on a group of Stout Undead sometime freezes the game on both console. Wyvern The Conquest Road and Estan Plains wyvern(s), often will fly into the sea and die, causing unexpected Dragonforging. Dragon's may also possibly clip through the world map, and other glitches. This has also be reported for the Devilfire Grove drake Miscellaneous New Game Plus * There has been reported that if the Dark Arisen DLC: The Crucible of the Lost is downloaded and New Game Plus is started, Shops may fully upgrade their stocks and unlock their entire inventory. Wounded Fury *This DLC weapon, Wounded Fury doesn't increase damage or damage ghosts. Cursed King's Belt * On any version of Dragon's Dogma prior to the 27 January update, equipping this belt on any male characters (Both pawns and Arisen) will crash your game and may even corrupt your save file. Category:Dark Arisen Category:Bugs